


Strings

by FredericaAih



Category: League of Legends
Genre: It's just a au where Taliyah came to Jayce as a child, M/M, Maybe I'll write a BIG story about it someday, Taliyah knows more than Jayce, Too long to explain, just a stupid little thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FredericaAih/pseuds/FredericaAih
Summary: "Anything that is torn can be sewn together. Sometimes it is difficult, but there is nothing irreparable. You just have to start.»
Relationships: Jayce/Viktor (League of Legends)
Kudos: 18





	Strings

_"Anything that is torn can be sewn together. Sometimes it is difficult, but there is nothing irreparable. You just have to start.»_

The first words Jace heard after the story. And he didn't want to hear about it. It is not he who should start, it is not he who should restore this relationship. He should not change his point of view.

Although, under a close, ironic look, confidence melts. He decides to give it a try.

And fails miserably.

_"And if it didn't work out, then try again. Sometimes the fabric can be too thin and tear. Need to think about it and start somewhere else.»_

What was he hoping for, really? A warm welcome? Lucky he got away alive at all. And it seems to be necessary to retreat exactly after that, but suddenly the confidence in what exactly needs to be done grows stronger.

Second (deliberate) attempt.

A small success.

_"You need to sew slowly, otherwise the thread will disperse and you will have to start all over again»_

Thinking about what to say, carefully choosing topics and words were.. unusual. But it is correct. It was even harder to apologize, to admit that he was wrong. The contrast with his actions in the past made him angry, making it clear how much he was wrong.

And now the mistakes must be corrected.

_"Fabric with a new seam will never look the same again. It's impossible, but you can try to get close to it»_

The phrases keep spinning in my head. Initially too confused, like a ball of thread (ha-ha), finally acquired meaning.

Not to remember the past, because it only makes it worse. Accept the changes. Let them get used to each other again.

Step by step.

Making steps on your own, be surprised when they meet you halfway.

_"The last stitch ends with a knot.»_

And it took a long time.

_A kiss counts, doesn't it?_


End file.
